The invention is based on an electromagnetically operable valve as set forth hereinafter.
An electromagnetically operable valve has already been proposed in Patent Application P 38 25 135.3 U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,666, in which at least a part of the valve is surrounded by a plastic sheath, and on which an electrical connecting plug is integrally formed. However, different valve extrusion coating tools are required depending on the embodiment of the electrical connecting plug. This prevents cost-effective, flexible assembly.
The valve according to the invention has the advantage of simple production and assembly which permits cost-effective mass production since only a single valve extrusion coating tool is required for the different embodiments of the electrical connecting plug. As a consequence, this results in greater flexibility during assembly. Good handling capability of the plastic injection moulding, which consists of the magnet coil and the electrical connecting plug, can be named as a further advantage.
It is particularly advantageous to provide on the circumference of the inlet-side end of the fuel inlet connecting piece an annular groove whose radially extending side surfaces are formed by the plastic sheath surrounding a part of the valve, and whose groove base is formed by the circumference of the fuel inlet connecting piece.
It is also advantageous if an axial gap, in which there is arranged, by clamping-in, a non-magnetic stop plate which forms a residual air gap between the inlet-side end of the armature and the core end and which bounds the movement of the valve closing body during the valve opening process, is formed between the end surface of the core end facing the armature and a shoulder of the intermediate part.
It is likewise advantageous if the fuel inlet connecting piece exhibits a constant external diameter over its entire length.
It is particularly advantageous if the cylindrical valve seating body exhibits a constant external diameter.
A valve having the features set forth herein makes possible a compact, short structural shape of the valve.